Classes
Basic Class Descriptions Ability This entry tells which ability is typically associated with that class. Hit Die The die type used by characters of the class to determine the number of hit points gained per level. A player rolls one die of the given type each time his or her character gains a new level. The character’s Constitution modifier is applied to the roll. Add the result to the character’s hit point total. Even if the result is 0 or lower, the character always gains at least 1 hit point. A 1st-level character gets the maximum hit points rather than rolling (although the Constitution modifier is still applied). Action Points The number of action points gained per level. Class Skills This section of a class description provides a list of class skills and also gives the number of skill points the character starts with at 1st level and the number of skill points gained each level thereafter. A character’s Intelligence modifier is applied to determine the total skill points gained each level (but always at least 1 point per level, even for a character with an Intelligence penalty). A 1st-level character starts with 4 times the number of skill points he or she receives upon attaining each level beyond 1st. The maximum ranks a character can have in a class skill is the character’s level +3. A character can also buy skills from other classes’ skill lists. Each skill point buys a half rank in these cross-class skills, and a character can only buy up to half the maximum ranks of a class skill. Starting Feats The feats gained at 1st level in the class. Class Table This table details how a character improves as he or she attains higher levels in the class. It includes the following information. '''Level:'''The character’s level in the class. '''Base Attack Bonus: '''The character’s base attack bonus and number of attacks. '''Fort Save:'''The base save bonus for Fortitude saving throws. The character’s Constitution modifier also applies. '''Ref Save:'''The base save bonus for Reflex saving throws. The character’s Dexterity modifier also applies. '''Will Save: '''The base save bonus for Will saving throws. The character’s Wisdom modifier also applies. '''Class Features:'''Level-dependent class features, each explained in the section that follows. '''Defense Bonus: '''The character’s bonus to Defense. The character’s Dexterity modifier and equipment bonus also applies. '''Reputation Bonus: '''The character’s base Reputation bonus. Class Features This entry details special characteristics of the class, including bonus feats and unique talents, that are gained as a character attains higher levels in the class. Talents Every basic class offers a selection of talents to choose from. A character gains a talent upon attaining each odd-numbered level in a class (including 1st level). Talents are considered to be extraordinary abilities. Some talents have prerequisites that must be met before a character can select them. Bonus Feats Every basic class offers a selection of bonus feats to choose from. A character gains a bonus feat upon attaining each even-numbered level in a class. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that all characters receive as they attain new levels. Some feats have prerequisites that must be met before a character can select them. [[Strong Hero]] [[Fast Hero]] [[Tough Hero]] [[Smart Hero]] [[Dedicated Hero]] [[Charismatic Hero]]=